Who Will Get The Girl? (Auslly)
by CoreyCat12
Summary: Austin & Ally are happily dating, everything is going just right. Until the famous band, R4 (R5) comes into the picture. Riker starts flirting with guess who. Ally. This doesn't make Ross so happy. Ross and Riker have battles over Ally, and Auslly takes a wrong turn. Kira will make an appearance!
1. Chapter 1

Hellllllooo everybody! Guess what time it is? New Fanfic Time! Woop Woop! :D Instead of Raura, though, in this story this is about Auslly! :D In case you didnt read the header of this story, most people dont I doubt, (XD) This story is about how Auslly are dating at first then R4 (R5) come into the picture and Riker flirts with Ally and Austin gets jealous and blah blah blah... they fight! :D

Hope you enjoy! :D

Chapter 1:

Austin's POV:

I smiled as I walked into the room temperatured room. Instruments neatly placed everywhere, customers skimming them, carefully touching each one they were interested in.

My eyes caught sight of something wonderful. I walked over to the two red sofas, placing my two hands in front of a pair of eyes. "Guess who?" I said, imitating my voice. The girl giggled. "Umm..." She said, pausing for a second. "My dad?" She said, in a teasing voice. I rolled my eyes, but laughed. "Nope!" I released my hands, putting my hands out. "Austin!" Ally said, accepting my hug.

The hug was so powerful. I just love her.

I'm Austin Moon. I'm a 17 year old guy who just wanted to make it in the music biz. I had no hope of doing so, till I met this wonderful girl, Ally Dawson.

We started making wonderful music together, and that is when I realized.. I really liked her.

As if It wasnt obvious from what just happened, Yes we are dating. Do i love the fact that we are dating? Umm, Yes!

We released from the hug, Ally motioning me to take a seat next to her. I locked hands with her, our fingers in a tight grip. I smiled at her, seeing her beautiful smile in return.

Suddenly, a timer went off. Ally took out her phone from her back pocket and groaned.

"You better get back to work." I said, disappointed. I barely let go of her hand.

Ally whined. "But I don't want tooooooo." She whined, getting closer to me.

Suddenly, Trish De La Rosa and Dez came in. Trish took a glance at us. "Guess who thinks Austin & Ally should have personal space!" She said.

Ally and I rolled our eyes, but Ally scooted away from me, leaving me disappointed.

Dez just squealed like a huge fangirl. Or should I say... fanboy. "Awwww! Auslly!" He said, making a heart with his hands.

"What's Auslly?" Ally and I both asked at the same time. We exchanged looks.

Dez stared at us like we were insane.

Trish spoke up, "Auslly is you and Ally." Ally let out a 'Oooohhh' but I still needed a moment to progress.

"That's so cute! We have a ship name!" Ally said, turning me, her eyes sparkling.

I smiled back at her. Remembering Trish was there, we both stopped smiling immediately.

Trish is just really uncomfortable with us dating. I guess it is because we used to be like four best friends but now it's a little awkward... I mean imagine if Trish and Dez started dating...

WAIT?! Pshhhh! Trish and Dez will NEVER date.

At least I don't think...

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Ally helping a customer, Trish on the phone probably with one of her bosses, and Dez... well just being Dez.

"Hey guys, I will see you later, gotta go start some homework." I said, rolling my eyes as I said the word 'homework.' "Awww Okay." Ally said, mouthing, 'I will Call you Later.' I nodded at her and left.

I found myself daydreaming. Suddenly I ran into something. "Hey, watch it!" I exclaimed. I opened my eyes to see one of the most famous bands in the world standing upon me.

_**R4**_

**Okay guys R4 is obviously R5 but Ross isn't in it at this point cause Austin is Ross and that would be kinda weird... XD**

**And I know R5 isn't THAT famous yet, but they are getting real famous! They will be someday! :D**

**Well, please review! I would love to hear what you guys think! I will be making Chapter 4 of my Raura story tomorrow or Wednesday! :D Yay (: **

**-CoreyCat12**

**KEEP SHIPPING AUSLLY AND RAURA 3 **


	2. Read This :)

Heyyy guys! :D Okay I know this is kinda stupid, I already have writers block for this story and I just started it. -.- XD

I am gonna try and think of ideas in the next couple days, but if you guys have any ideas for me, let me know in the reviews and I will happily use them, maybe changing the idea a little bit! :D

Before I go, who is excited for the finale tonight? OMFG I am totally gonna ball my eyes out... I got the tissues and icecream ready! :D

-CoreyCat12

KEEP SHIPPING AUSLLY AND RAURA :D


End file.
